Queen Bees of Degrassi
A queen bee is the leader of a female group, a clique's leader, usually a popular young lady. Characteristics often associated with her are a pleasant appearance, charisma, skill in manipulation, and monetary power. In popular culture, she is sometimes portrayed as the Head Cheerleader, Prom Queen, Homecoming Queen, Principal's Daughter, etc. The queen bee has substantial influence and power over the clique and is usually envied and/or looked upon as a role model by clique members and at times by outsiders to the clique. Her actions are closely followed and imitated, even though they may not be of a positive nature. They may appear to also be sex symbols to males. The social role of the outcast is defined as anyone that the queen bee usually dislikes. Clique members may victimize the outcast in order to continue their membership in the clique, or to receive praise from the 'queen bee'. In most cliques there is, at least to some degree, a power struggle for the position of the 'queen bee'. Hence, the clique's leader might change from time to time, for example due to a member (or non-member) exceeding the queen bee's abilities, or members getting fed up with the queen bee's antics and thus attracting followers of the old clique leader. Outside influences may also act upon the social structure of the clique, such as changing interests or increasing maturity among clique members. Queen Bees Degrassi Junior High Stephanie Kaye was one of the first Degrassi queen bees. Stephanie didn't want people to know she was Arthur Kobalewscuy's sister. She started to dress in more sexy clothes. Stephanie was the school president of Degrassi Junior High. She didn't thank her best friend Voula when she won. Stephanie asked out Joey Jeremiah to make Derek Wheeler jealous. She also gave Joey the job of sport rep which was a grade 7 job. Degrassi: The Next Generation Paige Michalchuk was the original Queen Bee of Degrassi during The Next Generation. She always spoke her mind and was the founder of Spirit Squad, and the reigning captain from the start of Spirit Squad to her graduation, making her the longest captain in Spirit Squad history to date. She was often catty with other girls and even got into a public catfight with Manny Santos. Originally, Paige was only the second most popular girl in school, behind Ashley Kerwin. But after Ashley lost her popularity after taking ecstasy at her party, Paige immediately took control and became the new Queen Bee. Paige was usually portrayed as snobbish, rude and diva-like, but after her rape, her personality started to change for the better, while still keeping her alpha-girl status. As most Queen Bees do, Paige had an entourage around her, which consisted of Hazel Aden (her right hand girl), Terri MacGregor, sometimes Ashley Kerwin and Ellie Nash, as well as some boys such as Marco Del Rossi, Spinner Mason and Jimmy Brooks. As the series progressed, she became a more three-dimensional character, evolving into something of a heroine. She reigned as Queen Bee of Degrassi from 2001 until she graduated in 2006. Heather Sinclair was known to be an all around Queen Bee of Degrassi. She's supposedly pretty, smart and popular, as well as mean. She is the older sister of Holly J. It is unknown what year Heather Sinclair reigned as the Queen Bee of Degrassi, but maybe she reigned as the Queen Bee alongside with Paige. In a Degrassi Mini, Holly J. and Paige have a face off of who is a better Queen Bee. When Holly J. told her that "she's" around your age, It means that Heather Sinclair is around the age of Paige, having a possibility that she reigned Queen Bee of Degrassi with Paige from 2001 until 2006. It is implied throughout the series that she and Paige have had an equal strong dislike for each other, although, once Marco Del Rossi confided in Paige that Heather "checks her out", to which Paige scoffs in disgust. Darcy Edwards took over the title of the Queen Bee after Paige Michalchuk graduated. She also took over the Spirit Squad as captain until she had a melt down and quit. She dated Ex Queen Bee Paige Michalchuk's ex boyfriend Spinner Mason. He ends up cheating on her with Paige and she finds out. She, too, like Paige is very catty with other girls and calls Manny Santos "the school's biggest slut", leading to a catfight. She and Manny later become friends and run the Spirit Squad together, although Darcy insults Manny again a while later', '''saying that she has no values or self-respect. Another example of her being catty is when Mia Jones tried out for the Spirit Squad and had a spot until Darcy finds out she has a two-year-old daughter. From 2006 to 2007, she was very popular. Her bouncy hair, pretty face, and somewhat muscular form made her especially popular with boys. The fact that she was a very hot, attractive cheerleader also helped her popularity. After Darcy's rape, she has a meltdown only to come out of it being a better person and leaves Degrassi to help build a school in Kenya. She reigned as Queen Bee of Degrassi only for a short time during the 2006-2007 school year. 'Holly J. Sinclair, the younger sister of the off-screen character, Heather Sinclair, is one of the most recent Queen Bees of Degrassi Community School. Holly J. has been one of the main antagonists of the show since her introduction on season 7, but has since then grown in character and has become more humane whilst still keeping her Queen Bee persona. Holly J. challenged Darcy's Queen Bee status from the moment she arrived at Degrassi after the Lakehurst fire and school merging. The first day at Degrassi, Holly J. and Darcy have an altercation in the cafeteria nearly ending in a catfight. She only receives the title after Darcy, metaphorically speaking, hands it to her during her melt down. She doesn't become Spirit Squad captain until 2007 after current captain Manny Santos graduates. Upon being the captain, she changes the name from Spirit Squad to Power Squad. She, too, is very catty towards other girls, especially Mia Jones when she talks to a reporter doing a story of Mia and tells that she's only a big model because she slept her way there. This ultimately gets her kicked off the Power Squad as captain as every member votes her off the team. Even though after being kicked off, Holly J. keeps her spot as Queen Bee, and stays as mean as ever. She is also catty with Anya and Alli. However, overtime, Holly J. has become a nicer person and now has more friends instead of enemies. Degrassi '''Marisol Lewis, having the biggest attitude in the school, took the spot of Queen Bee in New Beginnings. Starting off her grade twelve year, she already had the qualities. She was already the most popular girl in school, the vice president, the captain of the power squad, and was well respected by most of her peers. The outcast that Marisol specifically had a strong disliking for from the start was Imogen Moreno. She and Katie referred to her as "a freakshow". She also had a recently started rivalry/feud with Fiona Coyne when she and Katie let her and Imogen take all the blame for the senior prank the whole class pulled at Fiona's party. She degraded underclassmen very often and sometimes underestimated their abilities and ideas. She made Tori Santamaria wear the mascot costume to prove her spot on the squad, and ignored Tori and Alli Bhandari's proposal to make a new club at Degrassi. Zoë Rivas, having had a role on the popular show, West Drive, became queen bee in her grade ten year at Degrassi. It started when she gained a conflict with Maya Matlin and dated the guy Maya had a crush on. When said boyfriend left her for Maya, Zoë made a Facerange page degrading Maya and causing her to lose all credibility, resulting in a physical altercation which Zoë won. On her first day of school she threw her drink on Mr. Perino. She has also thrown drinks on Maya. She seems to have control of a group of grade nines. She lost her virginity to a popular upper classman. Sassy, and smart she is shown to have a photographic memory and be very cutting towards others. Trivia *Paige, Holly J, and Zoe started off as mean girls, but became nicer after experiencing a trauma. *Paige, Darcy, and Zoë were raped at parties during their status as Queen Bees, but later changed their personalities. However, Darcy and Zoë had attempted suicide following their rape incidents, when Paige didn't. *Both Paige and Darcy have gotten into physical catfights with Manny Santos, but Darcy later became friends with her. *Both Paige and Marisol made Manny Santos and Tori Santamaria wear the mascot costume. *Paige and Darcy have both dated Spinner Mason, while Holly J. had a crush on him. *Darcy reigned as Queen Bee of Degrassi for the shortest time of all, during the 2006-2007 school year. *Both Sinclair Sisters have been Queen Bees. *Marisol is the only African-Canadian Queen Bee in history. She was also the only Queen Bee who didn't go through a traumatic event. *All Queen Bees have been members and captains of the Power Squad, except for Heather and Zoë, who is just a member as of Season 14. *Paige, Holly J., and Zoë all share similarities with each other. *Some of the Queen Bees share similarities with DJH/DH character, Kathleen Mead. *Some of the Queen Bees had conflicts with one another. Paige had a conflict with Heather and Darcy had conflicts with Paige and Holly J. *Some of the Queen Bees became friends with some of the ones they tormented later. Holly J. became friends with Fiona and Zoë became friends with Maya. *Stephanie, Darcy, and Zoë attempted suicide. *Stephanie was the only Queen Bee to not have a conflict with her friends and other students. *Paige and Zoë are the only Queen Bees to be in a same-sex relationship, with the latter being the only Queen Bee to come out as a lesbian. They, along with Holly J., are also the only Queen Bees that have kissed (or been kissed) by other girls. *Some of the Queen Bees have siblings. **Stephanie has a younger brother Arthur. **Paige has an older brother Dylan. **Darcy has an younger sister Clare and a step-brother Jake. **Heather and Holly J. are siblings. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Degrassi High Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4